


Spiralling out

by Borsari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Он умер, когда ему едва стукнуло пятьдесят — когда было сорок — двадцать девять — ей исполнилось девяносто один — пятьдесят два — девятнадцать — он умирал, умирал и умирал...





	Spiralling out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spiralling out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847789) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

Он умер, когда ему едва стукнуло пятьдесят — когда было сорок — двадцать девять — ей исполнилось девяносто один — ему пятьдесят два — девятнадцать — он умирал, умирал и умирал...  
Он жил практически всегда в одном и том же месте и помнил его разным. Сначала это был лес, потом — травянистая равнина: ровная или же вся в оврагах, покрытая расщелинами или странными валунами. Он помнил руку отца на своем плече — тяжелую и сильную. «Именно здесь мы сражались с вашей бабушкой, — сказал им тогда отец. — Мы так много потеряли в тот день».   
Он вспомнил, как сажал семена для новых деревьев, вспомнил сады и поля, рисовые поля, которые они разрабатывали для поддержки клана. Он жил и умер, а семена взошли, лес расцвел, он жил и умер в его тени.  
Он жил и умирал, жил и умирал.  
И был тот, другой, его брат, иногда возлюбленный. Но всегда, в том или ином роде, его враг. Он убивал его, а потом жил и тоже умирал. Иногда они жили вместе и умирали в один день. Они никогда не сходились во мнениях, потому что их взгляды были слишком похожи. Они не могли увидеть друг друга, потому что являлись противоположными отражениями, они встречались слишком близко и слишком далеко друг от друга.  
Они были теми половинками друг друга, какими не могли быть сами, они хотели друг друга и отвергали друг друга, потому что где-то в глубине понимали, что, будь они одним человеком, были бы идеальны, но это казалось слишком непросто.  
Он жил и умирал, жил и умирал.  
Его звали Асура, а его отец был основателем Учения Ниншуу. А потом он родился Рики и к тому времени совсем забыл Ниншуу, поэтому стал использовать ниндзюцу, которое разработал сам. Его имя было Кацура, и он был женщиной. В первую очередь он был садовником, а уж потом шиноби. Ее звали Аока, и она все-таки больше была пиратом, чем ниндзя. Времена тогда были тяжелые, и ей приходилось хоть как-то обеспечивать семью. Его звали Утанэ, его мать, будучи певицей, развлекала великих лордов. А он был глухим, поэтому стал наемным убийцей и возненавидел все в один миг. Ее звали Акане. Они дали ей имя — Кровавая — не за цвет волос, а за печати, которые они рисовала своей кровью.  
Его имя было Хаширама, и именно он основал первую в мире деревню шиноби. И он жил…  
...и умирал.  
* * *  
«О, это ты.  
Ну естественно, это ты. Думаю, нам стоило этого ожидать, когда нас запечатали — ты запечатал. Ты, может, и не знал, что это был ты, но мы-то знали. Чакра не лжет. И вот он ты. И я — внутри тебя. Ты все так и задумывал, Асура? Ты это разрабатывал? Ты именно поэтому нас запечатал, а не изгнал? Ты этого ожидал?  
И вспоминается вопрос Индры, почему именно тебя выбрал Старик. Ха!»  
* * *  
Хаку сразу же понял, когда что-то изменилось. И дело было даже не во внезапном взрыве агрессивной красной чакры, которая выплеснулась из Наруто, когда он увидел упавшего друга, а в том, как все… остановилось.  
Что-то было не так.  
Наруто теперь стоял совершенно неподвижно среди зеркал, уставившись на лежащего на мосту, залитого водой и кровью, Учиху. Безжизненного, судя по всему. Впрочем, он еще был жив. Хаку убедился в этом, проследив его падение — ни на один сенбон не давил вес тела. Так что он был жив, только без сознания. Но для стороннего наблюдателя без специальных медицинских способностей… разницы не было.  
— И? — Хаку знал, что его должны атаковать, но Наруто все стоял и смотрел вниз на Учиху. И выражение лица при этом у него было совершенно непередаваемым. Он был таким открытым, совершенно беззащитным, но… — Он ведь был тебе дорог, не так ли? Ты хоть что-то собираешься делать?  
А вот эти слова заставили Наруто хотя бы поднять взгляд. Лицо его было странным, каким-то пустым и даже немного растерянным. Его глаза были другими. Наруто смотрел на него всего лишь мгновение, которое растянулось в бесконечность из-за бездонной пустоты его взгляда. А потом он опять посмотрел на Учиху.   
Совершенно игнорируя Хаку, Наруто опустился перед Саске на колени и начал вытаскивать из него иглы.  
У Хаку вдруг побежали по спине мурашки. Он знал, что что-то было не так, и не мог позволить этому случиться. Он быстро выскочил из зеркала, которое было за Наруто, держа наготове иглу. Потребуется всего одна, чтобы обездвижить Наруто ноги. Этого будет достаточно...  
В следующий момент он обнаружил себя с прижатым к земле лицом и с аккуратно давящей рукой Наруто на затылке.  
— Успокойся, мальчик, — сказал Наруто. Голос его был таким же странным, как и его глаза, как его поведение. — Эта битва окончена.  
Хаку начал дергаться, пытаясь подняться, но когда у него не получилось, он перехватил сенбон покрепче и попробовал вонзить его в чужое колено. Краем глаза он заметил, как Наруто молниеносно сложил рукой печать, а потом, потом!..  
Поверхность моста раскололась, и ввысь полезли древесные корни. Они обвили запястья Хаку, стянули руки и талию, прижали шею, ноги и ступни к земле. Придавленный, Хаку начал паниковать и задыхаться. Но все перекрывало изумление, потому что он знал — все знали, вообще-то. Это был самый известный улучшенный геном в мире.  
— Мокутон, — выдохнул Хаку, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто. — Ты… ты Сенджу?  
Наруто как-то криво улыбнулся, а потом вернулся к Саске, чтобы вытащить последние иглы. Закончив, он сложил очередную печать, и его ладони покрыла зеленая чакра. Это стерло последние метки и следы произошедшего, залечило проколы от сенбонов и вернуло Саске сознание.  
— Ты знал? — спросил Хаку. — Как ты… и как… как? — он считал Наруто несчастным шиноби, пустоголовым болваном, у которого в наличии была лишь одна-единственная техника и куча хвастовства. Но это — мокутон, исцеление — он и предположить не мог. Наруто все это прятал? Но каким же тогда хорошим актером нужно было быть, чтобы действительно прятать такие возможности?  
Учиха наконец-то очнулся и сел, кашляя.  
— На-наруто? — было первое, что он спросил. А потом вдруг обернулся и замер, уставившись на прижатого корнями к земле Хаку. Посмотрев обратно на Наруто, Саске резко отскочил назад, выхватив кунаи. — Кто ты? — требовательно крикнул он. В его зрачках стремительно развернулся красно-черный шаринган. — Ты… где Наруто? Что ты с ним сделал?  
Наруто — Наруто ли? — моргнул и отвернулся, явно сомневаясь. Он взглянул на Хаку и нахмурился. Выглядел Наруто… сбитым с толку. Он будто искал что-то, пытался вспомнить.  
— Давайте… — начал было он, но замолчал. — Давайте поможем... Какаши-сенсею, — как-то неуверенно предложил он.  
— Где Наруто? — прорычал Учиха напряженно, практически паникуя. — Что ты с ним сделал? Отвечай!  
— Я не… я ничего не сделал, — Наруто потер ладонью лицо. — Я ничего не сделал, так ведь?  
* * *  
Не-Наруто внезапно встал, быстро и слишком уверенно для Наруто. Саске вздрогнул, наблюдай за ним, готовый в любой момент атаковать, но так этого и не сделал. Не-Наруто покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю, я ничего не знаю, я никогда ничего не знал, — пробормотал он и посмотрел на Саске. — Ты… — он вдруг как-то болезненно поморщился. — Нет, конечно же, нет. О чем я вообще думаю, — сказал он, отвернувшись и, судя по всему, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись.  
— Что ты, — Саске предпринял очередную попытку, — сделал с Наруто?  
— Ничего я не делал. Используй уже эти свои проклятые глаза, — огрызнулся не-Наруто. — Я разве похож на иллюзию или клона?  
— Нет. Но я абсолютно уверен, что ведешь ты себя точно не как Наруто, — Саске сжал кунаи сильнее. Нет, иллюзии действительно не было. По крайней мере, шаринган ее не видел. Но легче от этого Саске не становилось. — Кто ты такой?  
— Я… — не-Наруто запнулся и вскинул руку к голове. Потянул за несколько волосинок и, вырвав их, внимательно на них посмотрел. — Очевидно, что я блондин. Наконец-то внешность соответствует личности, — заявил он со странным напыщенным сарказмом и вдруг резко поднял взгляд, нахмурившись.  
— Забуза-сама! — вдруг захрипел на земле Хаку. Он попытался было подняться, но корни держали крепко, поэтому он смог лишь едва дернуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбраться из хватки. — Забуза-сама, Забуза-сама!  
— Что происходит? — спросил Саске.  
— Забуза только что умер, — ответил не-Наруто. Хаку мучительно больно заскулил. — Какаши-сенсей убил его.  
Практически сразу появился и сам Какаши. С его правой руки капала кровь, которая покрывала все до локтя.  
— Наруто! — позвал он и встал как вкопанный, прямо как Саске. Его взгляд упал сначала на корни, державшие Хаку, а потом и на Наруто.  
Не-Наруто посмотрел на него в ответ со странным выражением лица, разглядывая то шаринган, то обычный глаз, а потом опять шаринган. В итоге он так ничего и не сказал. Рядом с ним продолжал всхлипывать Хаку — мокрый, грязный и несчастный.  
— Что произошло? — после напряженного переглядывания спросил Какаши.  
— Я не знаю. Меня вырубили, и… Это не Наруто, — Саске покачал головой. — Я не знаю, кто это, но точно не Наруто.  
Не-Наруто вздохнул и наклонил голову, потерев пальцами глаза.  
— Черт, — пробормотал он и опять посмотрел на Какаши. — Я полагаю… — попытался он что-то сказать, но остановился, задумавшись. — Вряд ли я смогу сейчас сказать что-то или сделать, чтобы разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию, да? — предположил он. — Хм. Я сдаюсь?  
— Что? — неверяще спросил Саске, а Какаши прищурился.  
Не-Наруто беззащитно пожал плечами.  
— Я… просто не знаю, что еще мне сделать. Вы не… — он вновь замолчал, грустно взглянув на Саске, и отвернулся. — Я не хочу с вами сражаться. Да и вы, думаю, не особо-то мне сейчас рады, так что… В надежде избежать конфликта, я сдаюсь.  
— Понятно, — медленно сказал Какаши. — И ты не скажешь нам, что случилось с Наруто.  
— Я — Наруто.  
Саске громко фыркнул.  
— Ага, точно.  
Плечи не-Наруто едва заметно поникли.  
— Да, — согласился он. — А с ним мне что делать? — он посмотрел вниз на Хаку.  
— Твоих рук дело? — Какаши кивнул на корни. — Это же… мокутон, так?  
Не-Наруто пожал плечами и сложил печать одной рукой. Корни сдвинулись, стягивая сильнее руки и ноги вскрикнувшего Хаку, а потом втянулись обратно в мост, оставив после себя лишь разбитый бетон.  
— Я тут мост слегка сломал. Упс, — вздрогнул не-Наруто.  
Саске нерешительно посмотрел на Какаши, чей хмурый взгляд стал только хуже.  
— Саске, проверь Сакуру и Тадзуне, убедись, что с ними все в порядке, — сказал он. — Тут я сам разберусь.  
Саске заколебался, но… он все прекрасно понимал. Мокутон — дело серьезное.   
— Хорошо.  
У него внутри будто что-то оборвалось, когда он поспешил прочь. Какаши справится.  
Но почему ему казалось, что он должен был сам во всем разобраться?  
* * *  
Какаши медленно распрямился, наблюдая за Наруто. Он больше не ощущал в нем чакры Кьюби — она пришла словно вспышка и так же быстро пропала, — но то, что осталось после нее, оказалось куда серьезнее. Саске был прав — это был не Наруто. Тело Наруто, но личность, его контролирующая...  
— Кто ты? — спросил Какаши. — Откуда ты?  
Человек, занимавший тело Наруто, покачал головой. И, хоть он и явно был могущественным, сейчас казался совершенно… обессиленным.   
— Это… довольно сложный вопрос, — признался он. — Я и сам еще не уверен… что же… — он пожал плечами. — Я знаю и не знаю одновременно. Все запутанно. Я Наруто и… нечто большее.  
— Большее, — бездумно повторил Какаши.  
На лице Наруто появилась скупая улыбка.  
— Ага, — он покачал головой. — Я не могу сказать ничего, чтобы убедить вас, и нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы пытаться вам это объяснить. Отведите меня в Коноху. Сару точно поймет.  
— ...Сару, — опять повторил за ним Какаши.  
— В смысле, Хокаге. Хокаге, точно, — исправился Наруто и нахмурился, отвернувшись. — Он ведь сейчас Хокаге, да? Почему я продолжаю думать, что было четыре...  
Какаши нахмурился. А вот это уже было интересно. И вызывало беспокойство. Даже Наруто знал собственною историю лучше того, кто контролировал сейчас его тело. А если это был Кьюби, намного более разумный и здравомыслящий, чем кто-либо мог предположить? Или… кто это?  
Наруто перевел взгляд на Какаши.   
— Сюда идут. Их много. Некоторые владеют ниндзюцу. Впрочем, запас чакры у них невелик. Похоже, у них враждебные намерения.  
— Наемники, нанятые Гато, — быстро сообразил Какаши. А Наруто озадаченно нахмурился, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. — Ты можешь их почувствовать?  
— Я в этом не настолько хорош, как… так, хм, — ответил Наруто. — Они будут здесь через несколько минут.  
Какаши стиснул зубы. Он потратил слишком много чакры во время боя с Забузой, и, как бы хороши ни были его подопечные, он не хотел, чтобы они ввязывались в бой с противником, превосходящим их численностью, даже если бы он был в состоянии помочь.  
— Ты бы мог успокоить их мокутоном? — спросил Какаши?  
— И не только им, — с опаской заметил Наруто. — Ты уверен, что хочешь от меня именно этого?  
— ...подожди, пока они доберутся до моста, а потом используй свою самую наименее разрушительную и наименее смертоносную технику, — наконец-то решил Какаши. — И даже не думай пропасть из моего поля зрения.  
— Договорились, — согласился Наруто. — А он? — он кивнул на Хаку.  
Какаши тоже взглянул на Хаку. Тот до сих пор несчастно рыдал, свернувшись на земле калачиком и уткнув лицо в колени.  
— Оставь его пока, — Какаши. — Позже решим, что с ним делать.  
Наруто замешкался, явно собираясь возразить. В итоге, кивнув и бросив на Хаку последний грустный взгляд, он последовал за Какаши из-под укрытия тающих зеркал.  
* * *  
Сакура стояла снаружи, все еще немного растерянная из-за всего случившегося, когда из кокона тумана, который уже начал рассеиваться, вышли Наруто и Какаши-сенсей. На другой стороне моста стоял Гато с целой толпой людей, и все они зубоскалили над мертвым телом Забузы.  
Саске напряженной струной стоял рядом с Сакурой и смотрел на подошедшего Наруто. И да, Сакура тоже заметила что-то неправильное в их друге.  
— Вы только подумайте! — кричал Гато, похоже, устроив настоящее шоу для своих наемников. — Этого парня называли демоном — вы можете поверить в этот бред? Да он был всего лишь маленьким слабым зверенышем. Два коротких боя, и он упал. Просто упал! Ничтожество.  
— Да, настоящее ничтожество! — выкрикнул кто-то из наемников.  
— Ниндзя только болтают много, а на остальное кишка тонка!  
Гато согласно кивнул и указал на замершую команду номер семь.  
— Гляньте сюда! У нас тут еще несколько бесхребетных ниндзя. Ха! Да там даже девчонка есть. Вот же посмешище. Пора уже разобраться с ними. Все готовы?  
Сакура, наблюдая за толпой, собралась, готовая к битве. Какаши скользнул по Наруто взглядом и кивнул. Наруто же посмотрел прямо на наемников, а потом вдруг стал быстро-быстро складывать печати. Остановившись на тигре, он замер и прищурился. Сначала казалось, что ничего не происходит, но потом… потом наемники начали пошатываться, спотыкаться, пока наконец не попадали все на землю.   
— Что? — изумилась Сакура, когда люди один за другим просто… заснули прямо у нее на глазах. — Что это такое? Что он сделал?  
— Гендзюцу, — более чем скептически ответил Саске. — Думаю, это усыпляющее гендзюцу.  
— Что это? — подозрительно уточнил Какаши.  
— Храм Нирваны, — спокойно ответил Наруто. — То… Это гендзюцу создал Сенджу Тобирама.  
— Откуда Наруто знает гендзюцу? — тихо спросила Сакура, повернувшись к Саске? — С каких это пор?  
— С тех самых, как стал одержимым… кем-то, — пробурчал Саске, сжав зубы. — Я этого не видел, не знаю, что тогда произошло. Тот чертов ниндзя меня вырубил. К тому моменту, как я очнулся, Наруто… — он махнул рукой, — уже был таким.  
С этими словами он подошел к Какаши и Наруто, напряженно прислушиваясь к разговору.  
Тадзуна, все это время стоящий за Сакурой, облегченно выдохнул.  
— Все закончилось? Мы ведь победили, да?  
Нахмурившись, Сакура бросила на него быстрый взгляд, а потом опять посмотрела на Какаши.  
— Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю.  
* * *  
Асура замешкался, опуская руки и смотря между Саске и Какаши. Потом опять взглянул на наемников, который вырубил.  
Все происходило слишком быстро, а он отставал — где-то в храме отца, на рисовых полях, на территории клана Сенджу, строя Коноху, высаживая семена. Его голова была полна воспоминаний из прошлых жизней, и все они боролись за внимание, поэтому ему было трудно вспомнить, кто же он на самом деле такой. Асура, да, всегда Асура, но и так много других людей тоже.  
И Наруто, бедный маленький Наруто, у которого было всего лишь двенадцать лет существования, а воспоминаний и того меньше, буквально был похоронен под всем этим. Хаширама был ближе всего к поверхности, даже Акане превосходила сейчас Наруто, а она умерла в девятнадцать. Было сложно… вспомнить его.  
Вспомни те времена и этих людей. Вспомни Наруто. «Блондин, шумный, ненавистный, джинчуурики». Все было таким новым сейчас для Асуры, хоть и произошло совсем недавно. Это было похоже на капли в море, которые смешивались с прошлыми жизнями.  
«Именно это ты получаешь, когда связываешься с реинкарнацией. Бессмертие — дело сложное. Для вас, смертных бедняг. Все становится таким беспорядочным», — смеялся Курама у него в ушах, прямо в голове. Асура нахмурился, положив ладонь на живот, на котором горела печать.  
Акане создала эту печать или, по крайней мере, заложила основу для нее. Печать четырех триграмм была одной из ее родовых способностей. С помощью нее она могла практически навсегда запечатать чужую чакру. Возможно, именно из-за этого ее так рано убили.  
Он никогда не собирался вмешиваться в реинкарнацию. Это даже в голову ему никогда не приходило. В большей части своих жизней он в нее и не верил вовсе, не верил так, как верил, когда был Асурой. Но, может быть… может быть, подсознательно, на духовном плане, жизнь за жизнью он оставлял хлебные крошки. Разрабатывал навыки, создавал техники.  
Рики обучился ниндзюцу, потому что Учение Ниншу к тому моменту уже было забыто. Он начал с элементов, экспериментировал с их смешиванием. Кацура была первой, кто мог использовать мокутон, и она не была ограничена родословной. Аока накопила знания о хвостатых зверях и их местонахождении, медленно создавая библиотеку в чертогах разума и пытаясь при этом сохранить клан Узумаки в живых. Утанэ жил на задворках у феодальных лордов, убивал для них, изучал их жизнь. Акане создала печати, кровавые и жестокие, но хорошие.  
К тому времени запечатывание было забытым знанием, в лучшем случае мифом. Далеко не многие помнили Мудреца Шести Путей или его с братом битву против Десятихвостого. Искусства запечатывания в те дни… просто не существовало. До тех пор, пока Хаширама не запечатал пойманных зверей в человеческих сосудах, эта техника считалась просто непостижимой, а теперь...  
У теперь в теле Наруто был один из них, и Асура все вспомнил.  
Его собственная разработка, но… как? И почему? Он не мог найти причину, не мог вспомнить, когда он вообще решил осуществить задуманное. Было похоже, будто все версии него работали отдельно для одной конкретной цели, которую смог бы понять только будущий он.  
Закрыв глаза, Асура глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился. Это было Ниншу? Их отец никогда не говорил об этом, это никогда не было частью техник Ниншу, но… реинкарнация была важным моментом. Работало ли это наоборот? Были ли прошлые воплощения его души такими же, как и будущие — были ли они связаны какой-то универсальной нитью судьбы, вереницей знаний и силы, которые прошли через пространство и время?  
— Наруто?  
Асура открыл глаза и посмотрел сначала на Какаши — Хатаке Какаши, помни это, — а потом на… Саске. Учиха Саске, в ком была нить Индры, но он еще об этом не знал.  
Саске смотрел на него, как на врага. Сколько ностальгии.  
Они находили друг друга в каждой жизни. В одной из них даже были женаты. Учиха Хаширо охотился за Узумаки Аокой до самых краев мира, наблюдал, как она уничтожает бесчисленных женихов, и все еще преследовал ее с безрассудным безумием только потому, что он был первым, кого она отвергла. Она позволила ему это, водила за собой долгие годы, пока в один момент не обернулась и не вышла за него замуж, когда им уже стукнуло пятьдесят. И они сражались ежедневно вплоть до девяноста лет. У них не было общих детей, но они основали то, что во времена Хаширамы стали называть Деревней Скрытых Водоворотов. И этого — а еще пятерых дочерей Аоки от других мужчин — было вполне достаточно.  
Индра, Саске… он выглядел сейчас очень молодо и высокомерно. Но, в то же время, и Наруто был молодым. Молодым и глупым, как и все воплощения Асуры до него. И Саске не знал.  
Индра никогда не знал.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Асура, давя в себе желание… всего. Он хотел обнять Индру, встряхнуть его, скинуть его с моста, сразиться с ним и победить, доказать ему, как тот был неправ. Он не сделал ничего из этого. — Дальше что? — опять повторил он.  
— Ты нам скажи, — Какаши смерил его опасливым взглядом.  
— А дальше ты возвращаешь Наруто назад, — потребовал Индра.  
Асура улыбнулся.  
— Прошу меня извинить, — он покачал головой. Наруто был лишь тонким налетом на вершине стольких жизней Асуры, что не было никакой надежды вернуть его целостную личность. Как бы то ни было, Асура не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы мог. — Я не могу это сделать.  
Он был тем, кем он был — всеми, кем он когда-либо был. И в этом был весь смысл.  
...Возможно.  
— Так, — сказал Какаши, — ты сдался. Будешь сотрудничать и вернешься с нами в Коноху?  
— Да, так будет лучше всего, — согласился Асура.  
— Отлично, — Какаши резко кивнул. — Тогда давайте займемся пленными. Нам еще надо решить, как поступить с тем ледяным мальчишкой.  
Асура кивнул и, бросив на Индру очередной нервный взгляд, последовал за Какаши, готовый предоставить любую помощь, которая может потребоваться. Что угодно, если в итоге он окажется в Конохагакуре, Деревне Скрытого Листа, Доме, который он строил вместе с Индрой, а потом и с Мадарой. Дом, где жил молодой Сару, теперь уже старик. Дом, где все случилось, все началось. Может быть, даже закончилось. Закончится.   
Асура едва заметно вздохнул. Курама был прав. Вмешательство в реинкарнацию — сложное дело.


End file.
